VII & XIII
by AbyssKeeper
Summary: What happened during Project S? What kind of childhood did the legendary SOLDIER General have? These questions are finally being answered...


**First things first, this is something that has been on my computer since… well since the early chapters of One Winged l'Cie. Still not quite sure why I am starting yet another story when I already have 3 monstrous projects waiting for attention. Well... that's not quite true. I know why I posted this, I wanted to share this with the world. And Reviews in general make me happy and prompt me to write more, forcing me to work on all my stories. So this is partially me fishing for reviews. At least I'm honest though, right? **

**On the bright side, this won't be any more than 10 chapters. I don't even think It'll break 5.**

**Also, there is a large number of cameos. Only like 3 are obvious in this chapter.**

_Journal Entry No. 749_

_Today marks the twelfth year of Jenova Project S. As of eight months ago, Project S is now the only Jenova project being funded. Hollander's Project G was the first to go, it was deemed a failure almost ten years ago and was liquidated shortly after. Tucker's Project C, after several years of promising research into chimeras, yielded no viable results so it was shut down five years ago, exactly five years ago from next week. And Arakawa's pursuit of using the Jenova cells to create a miracle medicine almost worked, which would have put an end to my Project S, but some unforeseen side effects of Arakawa's 'cure-all' shut down that project eight months ago._

_Even though Project S is the last funded operation, I am worried about my results. I started with 30 specimen, that was twelve years ago but within the first month, I lost 3. Over the years I steadily lost more, three were recently moved to my other project, and now there is only 13 remaining specimen. Specimen I, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XIII, XV, XIX, XX, XXI, XXV, and XXVI are the remaining subjects. So far, specimen XX has the most promising results, I have my doubts about VI as it's psyche seems to be fracturing, and I'm sure XXI will be the next one to be lost as they seem to lack the power that is inherent in the others._

_Further analysis of the specimen will be provided by Dr. Jihl Nabaat_

The scientist leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses to rub the fatigue from his eyes. He never did enjoy staring at the screen of a computer for very long, he preferred a more hands on approach with his scientific endeavors, but this journal was the only thing keeping him from losing his temper on his specimen. Finally deciding to return to the labs, he popped open a bottle of weak painkillers, mostly used to treat headaches, and gulped down two pills with a swig from his water bottle. He pushed himself up out of his chair and quickly tied his black hair into a ponytail and proceeded out of his office. The trip down to the labs, the rooms of the specimen specifically, was a brief one, just a hallway, elevator and another hallway, all the sterile white of the company funding the project.

As he strode down a hallway the only possessed a door at each end and fifteen large one way windows on each side, each window with a piece of paper taped to it as a crude way to label which room had which specimen, the black haired scientist glanced in through each window. Each white room contained a bed with a black frame and white sheets, a shelf with a wide selection of books, a twenty-four inch television with access to a number of carefully selected shows, a console connected to the television with a number of carefully selected video games, a desk with a specially designed computer that held all the necessary educational programs to keep the specimen at the proper education level, and one child. The occupant of the room labeled with a large number one, a young boy with unruly red hair and his back to the window, seemed to be at a loss of what to do next. The next room, labeled with a large six, contained a girl with long unusual green hair that was asleep. Room seven held a small boy, small for the age of twelve, with short silver hair, that was sitting on his disheveled bed reading a rather thick book. The black haired scientist almost didn't notice the other scientist observing the boy.

"Nabaat," The black haired scientist said with a shallow nod of greeting.

"Hojo," She reply politely, not looking away from her clipboard of notes.

"You seem interested in Seven," Hojo commented.

"I'm being paid to report on all your specimen's mental state. Just doing my job." Hojo chuckled in response to Dr. Nabaat. He liked the psychologist, she didn't ask questions.

"So what can you tell me about Seven here?" Hojo pointed in the general direction of the silver haired boy.

"Well using all the information, he is incredibly intelligent," the passive look on Hojo's face prompted Jihl to go into detail "For example, on the sprinting test, he is slower than the others by at least ten seconds but every time he does the test, he beats his previous time by almost exactly one second. He is doing pretty much the same thing on every test, holding himself back but always improving his scores. I would say he is addicted to the feeling of accomplishment."

"How is that possible when we don't show the scores to the specimen?" Hojo asked, slightly confused as his area of expertise was not the mind.

"Seven must be keeping a mental record of all his scores. We have searched his room and the files on his computer, he isn't keeping any of it written down." Jihl almost laughed when Hojo's jaw fell open for a moment.

"But in other words, we have no idea of his true potential."

"Exactly."

"Hmm... What about..." Hojo paused for a moment to let a number just pop into his mind "Thirteen?" Helen waved for him to follow and he obliged.

They passed room eight that held a brown haired boy with a large scar diagonally across his nose, caused by a mishap on some training equipment; opposite of room eight was nine, a blond boy lounging on his bed watching the television. The next room, Ten, had another blond boy that was currently being tested, Hojo wasn't exactly sure what test, but opposite of Ten was Thirteen, the room with a pink haired girl that was currently doing pushups.

"Thirteen..." Jihl mumbled as she flipped through the pages on the clipboard "Ah. She is the fastest of the specimen, only Twenty-five comes close to her, and she is very determined, headstrong, and seems to be starting to develop an authority issue."

"What do you mean?"

"Not starting a test when told, slowing down when told to go faster, waiting until someone comes to collect the dishes to start eating her meals, and it just goes on like that." Jihl had a shiver go up her spine when Hojo looked troubled, though she didn't know why.

"Is there any specimen you are worried about?" Hojo finally asked, making Jihl relax instantly.

"Honestly, Six and Twenty-one. I really believe Six is developing dissociative identity disorder, uh, split personality. As for Twenty-one, I think she's schizophrenic."

"Really?" Hojo wasn't surprised in the slightest. He always expecting some manner of dysfunction to manifest in the specimen. Two and three both committed suicide.

"Yeah, Twenty-one has been drawing bizarre symbols on the walls of her room but they're all only twelve. It's way too early to be sure of any mental defects."

"That isn't comforting at all. But if we must wait, we wait."

"Uh, sir, if I may share my opinion," Jihl hugged her clipboard to her chest and sounded very nervous, she reminded Hojo of his former assistant, the mother of Seven. Hojo motioned for her to continue "The specimen can't be separated anymore. They all know there are others like them, simply because of us calling by their numbers."

"I guess it is time to let them meet each other. It's about time we begin the combat and survival training."

"It should also help them develop a bit better. Some real friends and rivals will push them to be better and stronger." Jihl said with a smile.

"Ah yes, I am curious as to how they will act around each other too." Hojo chuckled cheerfully as he turned to begin to make his way back towards his office.

He had already decided that they would have a mess hall and recreation area put together for the specimen. It was obvious the specimen might not welcome each other right away but he was sure Dr. Jihl Nabaat was correct in saying letting the specimen mingle would be a positive thing for Project S. The words for the message for the entire crew of Project S were already forming in his head. All he needed now was a good night's sleep.

_Journal Entry No. 750_

_Took almost two weeks for the group room for the specimen to be set up. Brought all the specimen into the room yesterday to meet each other for the first time. It took a few hours but a few groups formed. The groups are specimen XIX, XX, and XXI; specimen IX, X, and XXV; specimen I and VI; specimen VIII, XV, and XXVI (Note: this group didn't interact much, mostly just gravitated together and spent their time secluded from the rest); VII was altogether shunned and XIII purposely avoided the other specimen._

_Curious as to how this dynamic will affect the specimen in future tests and training. Tomorrow is the first training class for the specimen, dare I say I'm excited to see it?_

"Pick up the pace, Thirteen!" The large bodied instructor shouted "I know you're faster than that!"

The specimen were currently running laps around a hangar that had been refitted to be an all purpose gymnasium with several different areas. They all wore the same white tank tops with white T-shirts over top and grey sweatpants as well as running shoes, custom made for each of them. Thirteen, the girl with pink hair merely glanced over and kept her pace at a light jog, she had been lapped twice by Twenty.

"Don't waste your breath, Amodar. Thirteen has an issue with authority," Hojo said up to Amodar. Hojo was sitting down in a folding chair with a clipboard taking notes, Amodar was standing with his arms crossed "Move on to another activity."

"Alright everyone, to the obstacle course!" Amodar commanded. The group of children all ran over to the three storey obstacle course that ran the length of the back wall "Two lines!" Once the kids sorted themselves into two uneven lines Amodar spoke again "This is a race. You're competing against the other line. Ready? Go!"

XIII was at the back of the slightly longer line, it was longer by one since there was thirteen of them, so the pink haired girl walked away from the obstacle course. Amodar turned to yell at her but he saw Hojo watching her and kept his mouth shut. The pink haired twelve year old walked over to the climbing ropes and proceeded to climb one. Hojo was so intrigued by XIII's unwillingness to not participate in the obstacle course he forgot all about the other twelve specimen. He decided to personally ask XIII about her behavior.

"Why are you not with the group?" Hojo asked the girl before she could climb the rope for the fourth time.

"There's thirteen of us, it wasn't fair to my line," she replied without looking at him.

"That would have just made everyone in your group want to work harder to win," Hojo said back.

"They would've held me back," XIII said as she walked away from Hojo, towards one of the weight benches,

"So Thirteen is a lone wolf… No wonder she has authority issues," Hojo mused aloud.

"You are such an idiot!" another kid shouted. Hojo turned and saw Twenty trying to intimidate One.

"Oh piss off Twenty!" One shouted back.

"We would have won so easily if you didn't trip and fall like a moron!" Twenty shouted.

"Oh well I'm _sooo_ sorry we lost a stupid meaningless contest!" One was just starting to laugh at Twenty when Twenty, a boy with purple hair that had a habit of falling over his right eye, tackled One.

The two boys rolled on the ground, punching and kicking each other and the other ten kids surrounded them wanting to watch. Amodar was just about to step in and break up the fight but Hojo stopped him. The large instructor turned for an explanation and Hojo reply with the look he had when he was interested in something.

"Let's just see how this plays out." Hojo had a small smile that sent chills down Amodar's spine.

_Journal Entry No. 751_

_XX and I got into a fight during the first group training session. I tripped and fell during an obstacle course race between two groups. XX was infuriated by the loss the fall caused. The two specimen fought for several minutes and had to be sent to the infirmary for several cuts and bruises, XX easily won the scuffle but I claims he was going easy on XX._

_Additional details will be added at the end of the day._

_Journal Entry No. 752_

_I is dead. XX strangled I from behind using a stethoscope. This happened 10 minutes after they arrived in the infirmary._

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
